


Once More With Feeling

by raendown



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22510249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raendown/pseuds/raendown
Summary: Explosions, experiments, and exasperation. Just a regular afternoon for them.
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara
Comments: 23
Kudos: 267
Collections: MadaTobi Gift Exchange 2020





	Once More With Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be for the MadaTobi Gift Exchange on tumblr. My giftee dropped out of the event but I had already finished this tiny thing so here it is anyway. No sense in keeping it to myself!

When the desk rattled underneath him and the very walls of his home office shook Madara could only think that at least he hadn’t been doing anything terribly important because that had either been an earthquake or an explosion and either way he probably wasn’t going to be doing anymore paperwork for at least a few hours. He felt almost preternaturally calm as he set his brush down and stood up, absently righting a framed photo as he passed it on his way down the hall. Panicking wouldn’t help anyone no matter what madness lay outside waiting for him. Rather than head out the front door towards the village center his first instinct was to head out the back exit where he knew his husband had been locked away in the laboratory at the back of their property for several hours.

Or at least there used to be a laboratory at the back of their property. Madara's left eye twitched as he took in the source of the ground-shaking explosion that had rocked through his afternoon plans. Where once there had been a mokuton-reinforced building with double thick walls and shatter resistant glass in the windows there now stood a smoking crater filled with shattered wood and debris of various unknown origins. Surrounding the wreckage there rose a twenty foot barrier Mito herself had lain around the perimeter of so many dangerous experiments for an occasion just such as this one.

And in the center of that barrier stood Tobirama, perfectly alive despite the blackened state of his face and the small flame burning just over his left ear. Considering the decimated state of his lab he must have had enough time to throw up some sort of protection against the blast else he would have been scattered across the lawn in just as many pieces but judging from the remains of his shirt it must not have done quite as much protecting as he had hoped.

Madara told himself to breathe deeply as he approached the scene of the crime and stopped just at the edge of the barrier, folding his arms across his chest. He waited patiently for the shock to pass and when Tobirama finally turned to look at him he had less than zero sympathy for the guilty expression on that beloved face.

“Had a small oopsie, did we?” he growled. Tobirama offered a smile.

“Just a small hiccup. I almost had it, though. One more trial and I think I’ll be able to–”

“Really? Are you sure? Just one more trial. Or perhaps I should say just one more explosion in my backyard. I was working, you public menace!” Madara took a moment to snap his head to one side and glare down the neighbors staring over their back fence. He kept his eyes narrowed in that direction until all the faces disappeared again, presumably to spread the word that everything was fine. This time.

Tobirama rolled his eyes and shook a layer of soot off both hands so he could make the signs to dispel Mito’s protective barrier. Without it the smoke billowed outwards in massive puffs like a dragon belching smoke rings. Some of it swirled in admittedly beautiful patterns as Tobirama moved through it, picking his way along the wreckage until he was standing on untouched grass and looking back over the mess he’d made with a critical eye. Madara sighed despondently. He didn’t even need to ask to know exactly what thoughts were running through his husband’s mind.

“Do you think Anija has time to raise another building tonight?” Tobirama asked. “Because I really was very close to a solution. If I could just get things set up again I know exactly what to change in the new design. Fireworks sealed in to a diversionary exploding tag, just think of the lives it could save! It’ll work. It has to work!”

“Why did I marry you?” Madara threw up his hands and turned away.

“Hey!”

“You’re a heart-attack waiting to happen! One of these days I’m going to come home and you’re going to have jutsu’d your own head off. And then I’ll have to feed you through your neck or something because kami knows you, of all people, would find a way to live without your head. How else are you going to keep bothering me?”

It was possible he might be getting a tad over-dramatic again but Madara consoled himself that he was nowhere near Hashirama levels of drama which meant he was still well within the boundaries of a reasonable reaction. Surely there was no one alive who _wouldn’t_ be at least somewhat upset by the idea of their spouse blowing themselves up for the fourth time in a twelve month period. There was really only so much one heart could take. What on earth had possessed him to fall in love with such a madman?

Other than the fine ass and the incredible sex and that damnably attractive genius brain.

He made it halfway back across the lawn before something very small yet very noticeable bounced off the back of his head and he stopped in his tracks, deadly frown already in place by the time he turned around to see Tobirama oh so innocently turned away from him, still looking at the wreckage of his lab.

“Did you just throw a rock at me?” he asked quietly. Tobirama didn’t even deign to turn around.

“That would be childish.”

“Yes, because you’re never childish,” Madara snarled, sarcasm heavy in every syllable.

Finally Tobirama turned around to scoff lightly. “Never. But if I happen to have your attention would you possibly consider helpin–”

“No I would not consider helping you recreate the seals before Hashirama has a chance to raise the building again.” He lifted both eyebrows with no surprise when Tobirama immediately began to pout, clearly somehow under the misguided impression that he should be allowed to seek out more dangerous activities just after having stood in the very epicenter of an explosion.

“Are you or are you not, as my husband, supposed to support me in my passions?”

“I think I’m more partial to the duty of keeping you alive,” Madara drawled.

“How boring.”

When he scowled Tobirama simply rolled his eyes and leaned in to kiss him, always an effective distraction from whatever had irritated him. Madara did his best to hold on to his very understandable grumpiness but it only took two more soft pecks for his expression to soften as he shuffled a little closer for a better kiss. Hands slowly buried themselves in his hair, pulling lightly on his scalp, and Madara groaned in to the sensation. Both of them had been so busy lately. With Tobirama locked away in his lab for hours at a time and Madara constantly bringing papers home from the office they hadn’t had a proper amount of time for this sort of thing in at least a few weeks.

A low whine escaped in protest of Tobirama pulling away, soothed momentarily when he was granted one more swift kiss. His husband was smiling when Madara opened his eyes and the sight of him was so welcome, so distracting, that he made the fatal mistake of not paying much attention to the words coming out of that pretty mouth.

“One small little experiment can’t be too bad can it?” he asked in a low rumble. “What harm could it really do to just help me draw a few symbols on paper? They’re only symbols.”

“Mm only symbols.” Entirely distracted, Madara repeated the end of the last sentence in an agreeable manner without giving much thought to what he was saying, anything to bring those lips back to his own. He didn’t even notice when a dangerous smirk spread out across Tobirama’s face in response.

“You wouldn’t mind, would you? All of my paper just went up in smoke but I did need a test subject anyway.”

“Why did you stop kissing me?” Madara whined.

He admired the smile Tobirama gifted him in response, stupidly not reading in to the intent behind such a vicious expression. All that mattered to him was that his husband was kind enough to bend down and kiss him again in that way that promised all sorts of filthy things to come. He asked no questions as he was led back across the grass and in to their home. He thought no more of the smoking crater in their backyard. He didn’t even notice anything amiss when Tobirama snagged a bottle of ink from a side table in the kitchen as they made their way through, much too interested in what the other hand was doing underneath his shirt.

It wasn’t until perhaps ten minutes later that the village was rocked with a secondary explosion, this one in the familiar form of Madara's voice screaming at the top of his lungs.

“FUCKING SEALS! I AM NOT A GOD DAMNED LAB RAT, WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? WHAT DO THESE EVEN DO? I SWEAR TO _FUCK_ YOU _MANIAC_ -”

Down the street with both hands over his ears, Izuna sighed and glared mournfully down at the tea that would surely go cold long before his brother’s voice gave out. What on earth kept those two idiots together was beyond him. How, by the grace of all the mercies that be, was this his life?


End file.
